This invention relates to a system for retail display and storage of standard cassettes.
A plastic box, commonly referred to as a "Norelco or Philips box," (hereafter referred to as the box) was originally designed and adopted by the industry for prerecorded cassettes. It is now often used for blank cassettes sold at retail outlets. The box with an insert card and/or cardboard sleeve plus a thin transparent wrapping thus serves as a retail package. After purchase, the box serves as a storage box for the cassette. On the reverse side of the insert card is an index card which is normally used for listing what has been recorded.
Another form of retail packaging in common use, particularly in selling cassettes in groups of two or three cassettes, is to mount the cassettes on a card with transparent plastic shrink wrapped over the cassettes. Still another form of packaging again uses a card with a transparent cover molded to fit over the cassettes. The edges of this molded platic are then cemented onto the card. In either case, a hole in the card at one end serves to hang the cards on a retail display rack.